The present invention relates to a gem compound or gem-containing article.
A gem compound is already knoWn in which a plurality of gems are joined together by a melt adhesive layer which covers the setting side of the gems (Austrian patent no. 33 80 20). The disadvantage of these known gem compounds is that when they are applied to a flat unyielding surface of a substrate, the melt adhesive layer communicates with the substrate surface only on the bottom tips of the gems, so that poor adhesion is obtained.
For some purposes a melt adhesive layer is unfavorable since the activating temperature is too high and the material to be provided with the gem compound is damaged. This is the case, for example, with sensitive textile materials and with spun type cast or plastic jewelry.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a gem compound which can be applied in a simple manner to a substrate without damaging the latter, sufficient adhesion being ensured between the gem compound and the substrate.
The invention is based on the finding that this problem can be solved if the bonding surface of the gem compound is of substantially flat design.
The subject of the invention is a gem compound comprising a plurality of gems bearing a melt adhesive layer, which is characterized in that the gems bear on their setting side a first melt adhesive layer, therebelow a filling layer which fills the spaces between the individual gems, and therebelow a second melt adhesive layer which is substantially flat and welded to the first melt adhesive layer in the area of the tips of the gems.
The inventive gem compound is characterized in that the bonding surface formed by the second melt adhesive layer is substantially flat. Thus, when the gem compound is placed on a substrate and the melt adhesive layer activated, an optimal adhesive strength can be obtained because adhesion takes place over the entire surface.
A very essential advantage of the inventive gem compound is the fact that it is readily deformable and thus can be easily adapted to all kinds of surfaces. This is due to the fact that all layers of the compound are readily deformable or bendable.
An effect layer is preferably disposed betWeen the first melt adhesive layer and the filling layer to give the spaces between the individual gems a desired, for example a shiny silver, appearance.
Particular advantages are offered by the inventive gem compound in those cases in which the activation of a melt adhesive layer would damage the material of the substrate. In such a case the bond with the substrate is not obtained via the melt adhesive layer but via a self-adhesive layer or another adhesive layer already applied to the gem compound or subsequently applied thereto. According to a preferred embodiment, a self-adhesive layer is therefore disposed on the second melt adhesive layer.
The first melt adhesive layer, which surrounds the setting side of the gems like a mounting, can be discontinuous, i.e. the individual gems are not connected by a melt adhesive sheet but only bear a kind of mounting consisting of a melt adhesive layer. However, it may also be continuous. This first melt adhesive layer is preferably transparent.
The filling layer preferably consists of a readily deformable material, such as a foamed material, and is preferably provided on both sides with a self-adhesive layer. The thickness of the filling layer preferably corresponds approximately to the height of the mounting portion of the gems.
The self-adhesive layer used may be any known self-adhesive layer. The self-adhesive layer is preferably applied in the form of an intermediate layer bearing a self-adhesive layer on each side.
The gems used may be in particular cut glass gems, preferably crystal glass chatons.
During production of the gem compound the individual layers can be applied singly, but they are preferably applied, except for the first melt adhesive layer, in the form of a prefabricated compound layer preferably comprising an effect layer, a filling layer with self-adhesive layers on both sides and a melt adhesive layer and optionally a self-adhesive layer and optionally a cover layer.
The gem compound of the present invention can be produced by providing a plurality of gems on their mounting side with a first melt adhesive layer, applying a filling layer thereto to fill the spaces between the individual gems and a second melt adhesive layer, and welding the two melt adhesive layers in the area of the tips of the gems on the mounting side. One can then apply a self-adhesive layer to the second melt adhesive layer. One can apply to the gems provided with a melt adhesive layer a prefabricated compound layer comprising an effect layer, filling layer with self-adhesive layer on both sides and a melt adhesive layer and optionally a self-adhesive layer and optionally a cover layer.
The invention shall be explained in more detail in the following With, reference to the draWings which show exemplary embodiments.